High School Idols
by Lady Akari-520
Summary: Detestaba ese frívolo Mundo de falsedad dominado por tontas reglas de fama y glamur. Los grandes escenarios, los brillantes reflectores y los miles de admiradores, eran solo una parte de su nueva realidad, una que le pedía desaparecer para así dar paso al más terrible "fraude" de la High School Idols.


_**Título:**__ High School Idols._

_**Hecho por:**__ Lady Akari-520_

_**Género:**__ Romance/General_

_**Nota:**__ Adaptación del drama "You´re Beautiful"._

_**Resumen:**__ Detestaba ese frívolo Mundo de falsedad dominado por tontas reglas de fama y glamur. Los grandes escenarios, los brillantes reflectores y los miles de admiradores, eran solo una parte de su nueva realidad, una que le pedía desaparecer para así dar paso al más terrible "fraude" de la High School Idols._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de __**Inuyasha**__ le pertenecen a la maestra __**Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sólo los sueños y los recuerdos son verdaderos, ante la falsedad engañosa_

_de lo que llamamos el presente y la realidad._

_(Alejandro Dolina)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Capitulo 1°-**_

_**"Inocente Mentira".**_

_"Los sueños son como las estrellas, hay que luchar arduamente para poder llegar hasta ellas_".

_Eran las palabras que decía mi madre cuando tan solo era una pequeña niña de ocho años que feliz tomaba asiento a su lado mientras escuchaba atenta los mágicos cuentos que por invención propia creaba para mis hermanos y desde luego para mí, antes de que mi padre llegara a casa después de un cansado día en el trabajo. _

_En ese entonces creí tenerlo todo, una familia que me amaba, un cálido hogar al que retornaba siempre que salía de la escuela y desde luego, una vida tan perfecta que no me veía en la necesidad de ocupar mi mente en algo como los sueños… no había nada más que pudiera anhelar, así que para qué soñar, para qué desear cosas mejores de las que hasta en ese momento tenía. Era absurdo, al menos ese era mi pensar hasta que la cruel realidad hizo explotar la dulce burbuja de fantasías en la que me mantenía viviendo y sencillamente el impacto me arrojó tan lejos que fue suficiente para hacerme despertar y a partir de ese día querer desear, pedir y soñar día con día, con todas mis fuerzas hasta caer de cansancio y hacerme perder en las oscuras profundidades de los sueños. _

* * *

Miró el reflejo que exponía el espejo frente a ella, notando el lacerante calor de las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas tras recordar los hechos del pasado. Rio con cierta ironía y amargura. Era doloroso, hiriente y demasiado presente para considerar esos recuerdos como algo que ya había transitado por su vida. No, definitivamente no había olvidado nada de ese pasado que añoraba y menos ahora que finalmente había tomado una decisión tan primordial. Movió su cabeza en dirección al ventanal cubierto por una ligera persiana, contemplando con curiosidad los leves rayos de sol que luchaban por entrar a la habitación bañada en sombras. Otra lágrima rodo por su rostro hasta caer al suelo alfombrado, alcanzando a divisar el retrato en donde permanecía todo lo que había sido su familia, la misma fotografía que fuese tomada solo una semana antes de que todo se esfumase como un espejismo, como una vaga cortina de humo atravesada por el viento.

* * *

_Era ya entrada la madrugada cuando el estridente sonido de las sirenas interrumpió mi descanso. Deprisa me dirigí hasta la habitación de mi hermano en busca de protección y ambos de forma sigilosa, bajamos juntos las enormes escaleras de madera hasta llegar a la sala de estar en donde un alto sujeto vestido con ropas azules hablaba con la señora Rika, nuestra nana, una anciana y dulce mujer que desde que ambos teníamos uso de razón cuidaba casi tan amorosamente de nosotros como lo hacían nuestros padres. Observamos al recién llegado, quien tras hacer una mueca llena de pesar había colocado una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la señora Rika y después de decir un rotundo "lo siento, no hay nada más que hacer", ocasionó el llanto en ella. Mi hermano pareció razonar la lamentable situación mucho más rápido que yo, ya que sin darme una sola explicación, tomó mi antebrazo y de nueva cuenta me obligó a subir escaleras arriba. Entramos a su habitación y limpiando algunos restos de lágrimas de sus almendrados ojos me abrazó junto a su cuerpo._

_-Padre y madre han muerto, Aome.- Me había susurrado suavemente al oído como si fuese una verdad que deseaba retener el mayor tiempo posible entre esas cuatro paredes antes de que se transformara en una cruda realidad. _

_Me costó algunos segundos salir del trance que tal noticia me había causado. Deseaba hablar, gritarle a mi hermano a la cara lo cruel que era por decir tal mentira, sin embargo, un agudo dolor bloqueo mis intentos, paralizando de paso a todo mi cuerpo. Lo único que pude hacer fue mover mi cabeza en forma negativa una y otra vez al tiempo en que mis ojos tan semejantes a los de él, se llenaban de ese salado líquido con color a sufrimiento. Mis piernas se flexionaron entre sí haciéndome caer duramente al suelo mientras sentía como mi pecho era atravesado por una fría mano que sin contemplaciones había arrancado un trozo demasiado valioso de mi alma, dañando también en el proceso a ese débil corazón que tras semejante impresión se rehusaba a continuar latiendo. _

_-Tenemos que ir por Anna y marcharnos de esta casa cuanto antes Aome.- Alcancé a oír la voz de mi hermano que me pedía reaccionara pero solamente pude seguirlo con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el umbral de la puerta y segundos después retornara con Anna en brazos presa aun del sueño._

_Con toda la fuerza que logre juntar me puse de pie, aun así no pudimos avanzar más que unos metros cuando ese alto sujeto apareció frente a nosotros en compañía de la señora Rika. Con una de las manos que tenía libre, mi hermano me colocó tras él en forma protectora, haciéndome pensar que él estaba consciente de lo que a continuación ocurriría. La anciana mujer camino hasta donde nos encontrábamos y sin nada que pudiera hacer para impedirlo, tristemente nos pidió irnos con ese hombre. A pesar de habernos resistido, finalmente fuimos subidos a una patrulla de policía y llevados tras unos minutos a un orfelinato. Lo demás pasó demasiado rápido o quizás así lo quise imaginar. Nuestra pequeña hermana Anna fue alejada de nuestro lado y al no tener a algún tutor o responsable por parte de la familia… fue adoptada._

_-Por favor, recuerda siempre quien eres.- Le dijo mi hermano antes de que la joven pareja se la llevara. La tomó en brazos y sonriéndole una vez más colocó sobre su cuello, la brillante cadena que tanto él como yo poseíamos. El único recuerdo que tendríamos de lo que una vez fue nuestra familia, la única prueba que existía de que los tres éramos seres de la misma sangre. _

_Esa fue la última vez que la vimos y solo un año más adelante, ambos fuimos de igual forma adoptados por un introvertido, excéntrico y reconocido director de orquesta... nuestro nuevo padre. Convirtiéndonos desde ese entonces en los gemelos __**Aoi **__y__** Aome Higurashi.**_

* * *

Apresó con fuerza sobre su pecho las tijeras de metal, haciendo que estas destellaran tras la superficie del espejo. Tocó una vez más los largos mechones de cabello azabache con ligeros destellos azulados que caían cual cascada sobre su espalda, llegando solo un poco más abajo de su cintura. Pasó saliva con dificultad y evitando pensar más de la cuenta comenzó a cortar. Uno por uno, los extensos trozos color negro fueron desmoronándose sobre sus pies desnudos. Solo unos minutos después terminó, salió del cuarto de baño y se preparó para vestirse, la hora se aproximaba y tenía que darse prisa.

Recorrió los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a la última puerta. Entró sin necesidad de tocar, sabía de antemano que su dueño no podría abrirle por más que así lo deseara. El sonido del medidor cardiaco resonaba por toda la habitación y el olor a medicamentos y sueros fisiológicos aturdió por un rato a sus sentidos. Se aproximó hasta estar en uno de los altos y pulidos pedestales de madera tallada que conformaban esa enorme cama en donde su hermano dormía casi desde hacía tres meses.

-¿Cómo sigue, Aoi?.- Preguntó a la joven mujer que había sido casi como su segunda madre desde el día en que ambos habían llegado del orfanato.

-Todo sigue igual.- Fue la contestación que le dio.

Resopló con resignación, esa era la respuesta que escuchaba diariamente y a cada instante desde el día de su accidente. Alejó su mirar preocupado de su hermano para posarlo sobre aquellos suspicaces rubíes que desde que entrara al dormitorio de Aoi no se habían despegado de ella.

-Si quieres decirme algo, solo dilo Kagura.- Arremetió ante la mujer que permanecía sentada junto a la cama del mayor de los hermanos Higurashi.

-¿Estás segura de lo que harás, Aome?.- Intentó persuadirle para que renunciara, pero no lo haría, no cuando el sueño de su hermano y el de ella estaban en juego.- Recuerda que una vez inicies con esto, no podrás dar marcha atrás.-

-Lo sé, pero todo saldrá bien ya lo veras.- Sonrió tiernamente. Se alejó del fijo pedestal con la intención de despedirse, la hora había llegado. Elevó una de sus manos hasta poder acariciar las ásperas mejillas de aquel rostro que desde el instante en que saliese por la puerta, portaría ella.- _La encontrare hermano, te lo prometo_.- Rozó apenas con la yema de sus dedos la cadena que portaba Aoi, jurando sobre ella cumplir con su objetivo al precio que fuese. Besó su frente y se puso de pie. Recibió su maleta y el estuche de guitarra por parte de la ojicarmesi y sin mirar una sola vez hacía atrás dejo la casa que había aprendido a querer como su hogar desde la muerte de sus padres y la pérdida de su pequeña hermana Anna.

* * *

Cuando bajo del taxi, una persona ya aguardaba por ella. Una reverencia seguida por un _"sígame"_, fue lo que había dicho el hombre con aquel uniforme autoimpuesto. Entregó sus pertenencias y tal y como el sujeto se lo había pedido, lo siguió. Bajó el oscuro resplandor de sus lentes de sol podía alcanzar a vislumbrar jardines impresionantes, edificios bellamente construidos y chicos pedantes, vacíos y superficiales como todo lo que ese instituto representaba. Ahora no le quedaba la menor duda de lo mucho que odiaría ese sitio, aun así, estaba consciente que por llegar a su meta, todo sacrificio valdría la pena.

La hicieron pasar a una de las vastas habitaciones en donde un apuesto hombre de cabellos platinados esperaba impaciente el verla traspasar la puerta. Se levantó de su elegante asiento de piel para darle la bienvenida, invitándola a tomar asiento frente a su amplio escritorio de roble. Sacó un folder repleto de papeles y le hizo entrega de ellos, no sin antes informarle que tenía que plasmar su firma en todos y cada uno de ellos antes de poder continuar. Inhaló y exhaló aire en profundas bocanadas mientras aceptaba el bolígrafo forjado en plata. Lo sujetó con fuerza y rezando por que todo saliese como debería, firmó claramente con caligrafía impecable lo que sería su nueva realidad… _Aoi Higurashi._

-Así que… ¿tú eres el nuevo?.- Cuestionó agria y arrogantemente el chico de orbes ambarinos que acababa de hacerse presente.

-Me alegra que vinieras, así aprovecho para presentarlos.- Le dijo el director al recién llegado, el cual ignorando cada palabra, avanzó con una determinación tan feroz que se sintió estremecer. Arrebató de mala gana el folder de sus manos, notando para su disgusto que la firma ya estaba plasmada en todos los documentos importantes.- Él es _Sesshomaru Taisho_, vocalista y guitarrista principal del grupo S.C.201 y_… mí hijo_.- Se detuvo un segundo y continuó.- A partir de hoy vivirás en la residencia de ellos y él será tú líder.- Le dio a conocer sorpresivamente provocando que un terrible escalofrío la traspasara.

-Eso de estar en nuestro grupo está por verse.- Se cruzó de brazos y arrojó lejos de su vista la pesada carpeta.- Aun no he aceptado a este tipo.

-Si yo fuese tú no lo empezaría a subestimar tan pronto, Sesshomaru.- Le aconsejó con cierta gracia, estando seguro de la valiosa joya que había conseguido infiltrar a su instituto.- Este pequeño puede darte una gran sorpresa.-

-Ciertamente lo dudo.- Soltó plana y lánguidamente.

-Este chico no solo es un guitarrista excepcional, también su voz es toda una maravilla.- Alabó las cualidades que sabía el mayor de los Higurashi tenía casi de forma innata.- Además su padre es el reconocido director de orquesta, Naraku Higurashi, por lo que podrás ver que su educación en la rama musical es de primera calidad.-

-Así que es un Higurashi.- La examinó de pies a cabeza, desde sus cortos cabellos cubriendo casi la mitad de su rostro por el largo flequillo, hasta la chaqueta y jeans en color rojo y negro. Mantuvo la mirada firme sobre la de ese egocentrista, deseando demostrarle que no le temía pese a lo mucho que sus piernas intentaban doblarse entre sí.

El sonido del intercomunicador logró relajar al menos unos escasos segundos el tenso ambiente, algo demasiado breve para su tranquilidad mental pues el peliplateado había sido requerido en una de las residencias, viéndose obligada a estar a solas con ese ambarino que apenas conocía y ya alteraba devastadoramente sus nervios.

-Yo quería…-

-No me importa lo que tengas que decir.- La silenció tan abruptamente que ni siquiera intento el volver a hablar. Vagó por sus alrededores como si se tratara de un hambriento cazador y a decir verdad lo era. Sesshomaru Taisho era un siniestro felino que buscaba el punto más vulnerable de su presa para así poder dar el zarpazo y dejarla morir. Era un tipo peligroso, todos sus sentidos se lo decían… él era una persona de quien debía cuidarse.- Ten mucho cuidado con lo que hagas a partir de ahora, Higurashi…- Hecho un último vistazo a lo que sería el nuevo miembro de su grupo, disgustándole cada vez más la idea.- Solo un error, una mala decisión tomada por ti y te aseguro que te hare pedazos.- No pudo evitar tragar con pesadez ante su amenaza.

Contrajo con furia sus puños hasta dejarlos pálidos, sintiendo la tirantez de la delicada piel que pedía la liberara. Más de una vez tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hablar y seguir manteniendo la cabeza tan despejada como hasta ahora. Había llegado lejos, demasiado lejos como para detenerse y salir huyendo debido al Taisho. Estaba consciente que lo que estaba haciendo al suplantar la identidad de su hermano era un fraude, pero al estar Aoi atado a una cama debido a su accidente, no había tenido más elección que tomar para sí misma el pase de entrada que había sido dirigido a él. Esa escuela era reconocida mundialmente, un sitio en donde solo lo "mejor de lo mejor" tanto en actores, cantantes y modelos famosos eran aceptados a permanecer en sus instalaciones, consiguiendo de forma segura contratos e influencias millonarias en producciones, conciertos y pasarelas en prestigiosas y exclusivas marcas de diseñador.

Sencillamente un banal y superficial Mundo que no encajaba para nada con el suyo, sin embargo, no tenía más opción que continuar. Ese lugar le permitiría tener el poder y los contactos que requería para así cumplir su sueño, y si para ello tenía que sacrificar sus gustos, sus pensamientos, su identidad e incluso hasta su propio destino… así lo haría.

-Lo olvidaba…- Giró sobre sus talones hasta quedar ambos mirándose mutuamente. Él contra ella, una guerra silenciosa que se estaba declarando hasta ver caer a uno de ellos.- Bienvenido, mi estimado Higurashi.- Una siniestra sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios y tomando la metálica perilla entre sus manos, sentenció a la furiosa azabache.- Ya veremos que tanto logras sobrevivir en la _High School Idols_.- Y con un gran impulso, cerró fuertemente la puerta tras de sí.

Solo cuando estuvo sola dejó que el impulso de sus rodillas por tocar piso cediera. Espiró agitadamente, retirando las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente. Llevó una de sus manos hasta poder tocar la cadena perteneciente a su anterior familia, reafirmando nuevamente la promesa que había hecho hace algunas horas al pie de la cama de su hermano enfermo. Eso era lo más importante que ocupaba su mente desde que tenía ocho años y había quedado huérfana, motivando en ella la ferviente necesidad de anhelar, desear y soñar con la intensidad de cada fibra de su ser que "eso" se hiciese realidad. Esa era la razón por la cual estaría mientras aun tuviera fuerzas para respirar dentro ese Mundo de brillantes reflectores que tanto detestaba y que al costo que fuese cumpliría.

_-Te encontrare, Anna… lo juro.-_

* * *

Las suaves notas de piano se dejaban escuchar tristes, nostálgicas y bañadas en melancolía. Intentó poner aún más atención a la pieza que vibrante se extendía por todos los pasillos del edificio, consiente que la música provenía del salón de ensayos. Se movió con sigilo en su esfuerzo por no llamar la atención de aquel que sumergido en un profundo mar de emociones, mantenía moviendo ágilmente sus dedos sobre las blancas teclas, al tiempo en que su grácil voz salía desde el fondo de su garganta haciendo aún más evidente su dolor. Esperó pacientemente afuera de la habitación, recargando de lleno su cuerpo sobre la enorme puerta de cristal.

De un momento a otro, las notas aumentaron su velocidad y el sonido se hiso aún más atrayente a sus oídos, no perdiendo detalle en las facciones, el sufrimiento y las lágrimas que aun a pesar de la distancia, podía notar bajar por sus mejillas.

_-"La única persona que me puede hacer reír eres tú, incluso si el amor es tan profundo y el corazón duele tanto. No olvides los recuerdos felices que compartimos, incluso si viene la dolora despedida, me alegro que hayas sido tú. Lo que puedo hacer es juntar todas mis tristes lágrimas y decirte... adiós_."- Terminó de cantar con el pesar a flor de piel.

-¿Quién eres tú?...- Fue la pregunta que de golpe había conseguido sacarla de ese mundo de recuerdos en el que tan seguido se sumergía, una vez viera por concluida la canción que se basaba en aquellas bellas memorias que aún tenía sobre su pequeña hermana.

Dirigió aun aturdida su vista hacía la dirección en donde esa potente voz la llamaba, topándose con la silueta de un chico que de forma despreocupada parecía descansar sobre el umbral de la entrada, pese a que su penetrante y suspicaz mirada, delataban el singular interés que su persona había despertado en él.

-¿Además de mudo eres sordo?.- Lanzó neutralmente, asiéndose paso entre los otros instrumentos que habitaban la amplia y bien equipada sala.

Sujetó entre sus manos algunas de las partituras que reposaban sobre uno de los muebles y dándole sin más la espalda a una confundida Aome, tomó asiento justo frente a ella antes de empezar a afinar las metálicas cuerdas de su bajo.

Elevó su cabeza hasta ese reloj de pared que decoraba la estancia, notando lo lento que las manecillas se movían mientras aguardaba a que ese joven desconocido optara nuevamente por entablar conversación, sin embargo, el pasar de los minutos le confirmaron que él ya no volvería a pronunciar alguna otra palabra. Movió sus dedos con nerviosismo, no pudiendo evitar tacharse por una tonta ante su evidente carencia de valor. Inhaló suavemente un poco de aire, recordándose una vez más que al menos dentro de ese mundo hastiado en falsedad, no existía espacio para la timidez y excentricidad innatas que ella poseía.

-Yo… yo soy…- Tocó con urgencia el colgante que rodeaba su cuello, repitiéndose mil veces aquella mentira que había prefabricado, la cual a partir de ese día no podía olvidar nunca…- "_Tú no eres Aome, tú no eres Aome_".- Repitió fuertemente su subconsciente.- Mi nombre es _Aoi Higurashi_ y soy el nuevo guitarrista y vocalista del grupo S.C.201.- Intentó presentarse de la mejor forma que pudo, agradeciendo que el azabache aún se hallaba con su anteimpuesta tarea, ignorándola deliberadamente.

Transitó unos cuantos pasos orientándose hasta la salida, convencida de que el silencio de ese extraño no era otra cosa más que el llamado que pedía se marchara, ya que era lógico que deseara practicar su rutina a solas y lejos de presencias indeseadas. Estaba por poner el primer pie fuera de la habitación cuando su intensa voz de nuevo llego hasta sus oídos deteniéndola sorpresivamente.

-Esa pieza…- Empezó a decirle, prorrogando solo unos segundos antes de proseguir.- La que tocaste hace un momento… la compusiste tú, ¿cierto?.- Cuestionó aun a sus espaldas, recibiendo solamente un sutil "si", por parte de la cohibida Higurashi.

Sonrió con galante sutileza, rememorando una vez más el cálido sonido del piano combinado con esa afligida y agraciada voz que tal fantasma, no había parado de rondar una y otra vez por su cabeza. Soltó con fuerza las cuerdas de su instrumento, produciendo una nota tan grave que causó escalofríos en la joven que inmóvil e ignorante de sus propios actos, había guiado una de sus manos hasta su pecho. A ese órgano que hilarante, se removía con inusual ansiedad tras oír las notas musicales que el chico interpretaba.

-Es una canción bastante original… _me gusta_.- Confesó con naturalidad dejándola desconcertada.

Instintivamente se giró a observarle tras oír su respuesta, siendo recibida por esa aparente indiferencia enmarcada en aquellos orbes de oro líquido. Lo examinó a detalle en ese corto lapso en que sus miradas se enfrentaron, percatándose en esa casi invisible sonrisa que con discreción se plasmaba sobre sus labios, la cual había tomado mayor amplitud en el segundo en que el joven era consciente del persistente escrudiño que realizaba sobre él.

Avergonzada bajó su rostro a la atrayente y más que interesante alfombra, maldiciendo decenas de veces el hecho de que sus mejillas se estuviesen tiñendo con ese escandaloso color carmín que tan difícil era de ignorar, delatando aún más su estado de perturbación frente a ese desconocido. Quien por su parte y aprovechando la distracción de la Higurashi, no había parado de inspeccionarla de pies a cabeza, mostrando una que otra mueca juguetona que tan contadas eran de ver en su sereno rostro.

-_Inuyasha Taisho_...- Pronunció con un toque de gracia en su intentó por liberarla de su notorio estado de incomodidad, consiguiendo que Aome levantara por segunda ocasión su apenada mirada.- Ese es mi nombre… ahora márchate.- Demandó con formalidad mientras se disponía a retomar su práctica del día.

Una reverencia seguido por un "_Así lo haré_" fue lo que de manera discreta pudo vislumbrar por parte de la guitarrista. Podía escuchar sus pequeños y tímidos pasos alejarse, así que sin perder más tiempo resolvió aquello que tanto le irritaba verle desde que la halló tocar esa dolorosa canción.

-Una cosa más Higurashi…-

La velocidad de sus reflejos le ayudaron a reaccionar en el momento preciso en el que Inuyasha arrojaba algo justo hacía el lugar en donde ella estaba. Lo miró por largos minutos sin comprender por qué le había dado algo como eso, siendo el propio Taisho, quien le explicara por qué sus acciones lo habían llevado a obsequiarle la prenda.

-Es para que limpies tus lágrimas… no es agradable ver a un hombre llorar.- Fue todo lo que le dijo al tiempo en que ajustaba los niveles y volúmenes del amplificador, dispuesto a iniciar finalmente el ensayo de esa nueva canción que le había entregado el irritante de su medio hermano por la mañana y la cual según sus indicaciones, tenía que memorizar para esa misma tarde.

-Gracias.- Apenas logró contestarle.

Llevó sus dedos hacía sus mejillas, no tardando demasiado en sentir ese húmedo líquido impregnado sobre su piel. Estaba tan concentrada en la melodía que ni siquiera había sido consciente de su llanto y el fuerte escozor con que sus ojos le lastimaban. Con cierto recelo abrió las manos que tan cuidadosamente protegían lo que el chico le había dado. Identificando sin problemas un delicado pañuelo de seda, seguramente de diseño exclusivo a juzgar por sus delicados bordados y formas, percibiendo como algo dentro de ella se sacudía vigorosamente con una agradable y reconfortante sensación de bienestar con solo verlo.

-En verdad muchas gracias_… Inuyasha sempai._- Agradeció sinceramente su gesto no solo atreviéndose a llamarle por su nombre, sino también con esa sonrisa tan llena de luz y candidez que mostró en ese fugaz segundo en que toda la atención del cantante recayó en ella.

El estado catastrófico en el que se hundió por unos minutos no pareció exteriorizarse claramente, al menos no para la despistada pelinegra que desconociendo tanto su personalidad como lo que había ocasionado, continuaba sonriéndole inocentemente. Apresó ambos puños en un intento desesperado por recobrar la cordura que cual ladrón había saltado por la ventana en una obvia carrera en huida para no volver jamás. Tragó pesadamente en repetidas ocasiones en su esfuerzo por regular la entrada y salía de oxigeno que ante semejante impresión no lograba normalizarse. Exploró con cuidado al pequeño joven que aun sin notar su turbación se despedía con tranquilidad, aumentando alarmantemente la electricidad que aun sin detenerse seguía circulando estrepitosamente dentro de sus venas.

Permaneció en la misma posición hasta que tanto su control mental como físico parecieron finalmente volver de un extraño encierro, y sin volver a pensar de nuevo en ese chico o a darle mayor importancia, comenzó a practicar. Algo que fácilmente hubiese podido llevar a cabo, si no fuese porque la imagen de Aoi dándole las gracias mientras sujetaba su pañuelo con tanta devoción no paraban de atormentarlo.

_**-"En verdad muchas gracias… Inuyasha sempai".-**_

Con ese solo pensamiento fue suficiente para mandar al demonio el ensayo y ese puñado de partituras que tras ser gentilmente lanzadas lo más lejos que pudo de su vista, pasaron a ser otro adorno más del piso alfombrado. Recorrió con impaciencia una mano por sus negros cabellos al tiempo en que hacía a un lado los diversos instrumentos para poder así andar libremente por el estudio. Anduvo de un lado a otro hasta poder aproximarse al piano que anteriormente Aome estaba tocando, no pudiendo evitar el deseo de tomar asiento en ese puesto vacío que ella había dejado disponible.

-Dedo estar loco.- Soltó con cierta humor justo antes de que su rostro se desfigurara en una evidente facción de perplejidad.

Movió sus dedos por cada una de las teclas, haciendo que el sonido se hiciera cada vez más agudo conforme avanzaba sobre la blanca superficie. Aun lo tenía presente, demasiado como para poder engañarse a sí mismo y fingir estúpidamente que lo que había sentido había sido un mero espejismo de su subconsciente.

-Al parecer debo tener más cuidado con ese Higurashi de ahora en adelante.- Debatió en la completa soledad de esas cuatro paredes que fueron las únicas que escucharon aquella frase que sin prevenirla o notarlo siquiera, había salido de su boca con una espontaneidad sumamente inquietante al igual que esa transparente sonrisa, la misma que había transitado por sus labios únicamente cuando fue más joven, en donde cosas tan sencillas como reír lo hacían sentir nuevamente feliz.

Lo reconocía y no tenía reparos en aceptarlo. Fue por un breve lapso, solo un frágil instante de debilidad pero aun así lo había hecho… él había encontrado _en Aoi Higurashi_, la sombra de una bella mujer.

* * *

Revisó por enésima vez el papelillo que sostenía entre sus dedos, asegurándose de comprobar que el número del lugar realmente coincidiera con aquel escrito sobre la nota y en efecto, no había dudas, esa impresionante construcción que se exponía justo frente a ella era la residencia del grupo S.C.201 y aunque rechazara la idea, también ese sería su nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante.

Husmeó la residencia por entero, admirando cada detalle y lujo desmedido con que los niños mimados de ese prestigioso instituto eran consentidos. Muebles, electrodomésticos, aparatos de sonido y consolas de juegos. Todo aquello residía en cada una de las habitaciones, siendo obviamente la tecnología más actual del mercado. Soltó un pesado suspiro al ver semejante despilfarro. Todo, absolutamente todo empeoraba conforme permanecía en ese fastidioso lugar.

Apresó con mayor rigor la manilla de su equipaje y dándose una última pisca de valor, se animó a traspasar aquella puerta de madera delicadamente forjada. El suave aroma de esencias maderables inundó sus sentidos con sutileza, incitándola a avanzar aún más por aquellos territorios en donde lógicamente ella era la intrusa. Recorrió algunos de los metros de esa vasta estancia, observando maravillada las decenas de premios y condecoraciones con que se hallaban decoradas algunas de las paredes y estanterías, deteniéndose precisamente en aquel elegante marco de plata que tanto parecía haber despertado su curiosidad. Tomó la fotografía entre sus manos, admirando minuciosamente a cada uno de los integrantes que posaban sonrientes en aquella imagen.

-¿Es ese odioso tipo de nuevo?...- Mencionó secamente al distinguir al mayor de los Taisho formar parte de esos cinco jóvenes que destilando felicidad, apresaban eufóricos aquel brillante e impresionante trofeo.- Pero si es_… ¿Inuyasha sempai?_.- Se dijo con cierto asombró una vez reconociera al chico que solo algunos escasos minutos atrás había conversado con ella, dándole aquel pañuelo como obsequio para que borrara cualquier huella de sufrimiento que se evidenciara en su mirada.

Un peculiar hormigueo danzó en la boca de su estómago produciéndole incontables hondas de calor, marcando aún más la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su cara con la sola idea de volver a ver a ese quien por breves instantes, se había preocupado por la pena que cual hierro incandescente destrozaba una parte demasiado importante de su alma y corazón… una consideración que solo su hermano y padre adoptivo habían tenido hacía ella.

-_Se puede saber, ¿Por qué demonios tocas mis cosas?._- Oyó decir con rudeza a sus espaldas, ocasionando que por la impresión de su presencia, aquel marco bellamente cuidado resbalara estrepitosamente hacía el suelo. No tardando demasiado tiempo para que el crujir de las decenas de cristales ensordeciera la habitación, inundándola en un ambiente sumamente lúgubre y desagradable que fácilmente podía ser cortado por el filo de un cuchillo.

-¡Aléjate!.- Soltó con la furia latente una vez Aome decidiera acercase a aquella fotografía hecha pedazos, dejando a cada una de sus extremidades completamente paralizadas tras escuchar su contundente advertencia de no moverse.

-Lo lamento…- Se disculpó mientras giraba pausadamente sobre sus pasos para quedar frente a frente con aquel joven de porte y mirada retadora que parecía desear fulminarla con la fuerza de sus orbes ámbar.

Velozmente bajo la vista al distinguir las condiciones en las que se encontraba el petulante líder del grupo al que había entrado a formar parte, elevando estratégicamente su mano a la altura de sus castaños ojos para no seguir vislumbrando las transparentes gotas de agua que caían una a una por los contornos de ese rostro inflexible, justo antes de perderse en la pequeña toalla color azul que cubría únicamente la mitad de su cuerpo. Nuevamente se viró a su antigua posición, no perdiendo la oportunidad de maldecir infinidad de veces a ese idiota que tras salir por una de las puertas, sacudía sus plateados cabellos aun húmedos por la ducha que acaba de tomar.

-¿Quién te permitió entrar a mi habitación, _huérfano_?.- Dijo tan fríamente que incluso su vergüenza se esfumo violentamente, haciendo que su cabeza por inercia se moviera a enfrentar el peso de sus hirientes comentarios, pasando a segundo plano la carencia de ropa que mostraba el chico delante de su persona.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?.- Le cuestionó neutralmente, estando totalmente juiciosa de lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho con la única finalidad de lastimarla, algo que desde luego no le permitiría ni a ese estúpido arrogante ni a nadie más mientras pudiese defenderse.

-Escuchaste perfectamente… _huérfano_.- Rio con sorna mientras tomaba una de las botellas de agua mineral que descansaban sobre su mesa de noche, aun así, antes de siquiera darle el primer sorbo, un gran golpe sobre su mejilla izquierda le hizo desistir repentinamente.

Un ardor impresionante se apodero de su cara, obligándolo a elevar uno de sus brazos en la dirección en donde provenía aquel terrible malestar. Poco a poco enfocó la vista después de que el impacto pareció disminuir, localizando a ese tipo que rápidamente comenzaba a detestar apresando ambos puños con tal vigor que su mediano cuerpo se sacudía con ligeros espasmos presa de la ira inminente que sus palabras habían forjado sobre él.

-Esto te costara muy caro.- Amenazó sin reparos mientras avanzaba cual depredador sobre la Higurashi.

-¡Suéltame!.- Exigió la soltara de aquella presión que Sesshomaru ejercía sobre sus hombros para que dejara de forcejear en busca de la libertad que desde luego no le concedería.

Ambos caminaron sin notarlo, recorriendo más y más la habitación entre peleas, maldiciones y amenazas que prometían ser despiadadas por parte de los dos. Continuaron moviéndose prácticamente a ciegas por aquel territorio, llegando a un punto en donde claramente ignoraban la trayectoria que sus toscos pasos adquirían. Solo bastaron algunos pocos segundos para que lo inevitable ocurriera, solo un movimiento mal calculado y sus propias pisadas los habían orillado al borde del escalón. Un sonido seco y hueco se dejó oír por los alrededores, siendo el Taisho el primero en reaccionar tras el duro impacto.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de despertar a sus sentidos, sintiendo una aguda punzada propagarse con rapidez en uno de sus costados. Una peculiar suavidad y calidez lo hizo acabar de salir de aquel trance, turbándole el hecho de que el cuerpo de Aome estuviese precisamente bajo la imponencia del suyo, haciendo que la conmoción y la caída, la dejaran al margen de la inconsciencia.

-Despierta...- La llamó a que retornara de aquel mundo de sombras, sin embargo, todos sus intentos fueron inútiles, ella simplemente se negaba a reaccionar.

Se puso de pie aun con la pesadez de la caída mermándole, observando con atención que aquel chico molesto, continuaba sin dar señales de mejoría. Liberó un suspiró rebosante en hastío y fastidio, teniendo una ligera idea de lo que haría su padre con él si averiguaba lo que le había hecho al manojo de perfección que acababa de adquirir.

Sacó su móvil de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, marcando el primer número que se vislumbraba sobre la pantalla de cristal justo antes de cerrarlo para de esa forma empezar a vestirse. Solamente habían pasado algunos escasos cinco minutos cuando la puerta de su habitación comenzó a repicar. Sin preguntar alguna referencia se dirigió a abrir, topándose con aquel otro joven que despreocupadamente bostezaba sobre el umbral de la entrada.

-Para que me llamaste.- Le interrogó el chico mientras hacía al Taisho a un lado para poder entrar al interior de la estancia.

-Tengo un problema.- Respondió con sencillez a Miroku, quien por su parte se dedicó a tomar asiento sobre la cómoda cama del ambarino, algo que sabía le irritaba, razón suficiente para continuar haciéndolo.

-¿Qué clase de problema?.- Inquirió el recién llegado, detallando con apatía los colores que decoraban el techo de la habitación.

-_Ese es mi problema…-_ Señaló Sesshomaru con el dedo índice el sitio en donde la azabache aún permanecía sin dar señales de conocimiento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?.- Preguntó con cierto interés, acercándose cuidadosamente a donde la chica permanecía absorbida por la oscuridad.

-No más de diez minutos.- Informó sin más.- Necesito que cuides de él hasta que regrese con el médico, ¿entendiste?.-

-Despreocúpate.- Soltó con tranquilidad mientras tomaba a Aome en brazos con la intención de dejarla sobre algo mucho más cómodo una vez notara que Sesshomaru había abandonado el lugar.- Así que tú eres el nuevo.- Mencionó con curiosidad, analizándola largamente con aquellas suspicaces pupilas, concluyendo que en definitiva, ese pequeño niño traería a la _High School Idols_ la novedad que tanta falta le hacía, para así hacer sus días algo más fascinantes en esa tediosa escuela maquillada por el _glamur_.

* * *

Transitó por los pasillos con pereza, no tardando demasiado tiempo en localizar a la persona que requerían para iniciar con los ensayos programados por ese día. Y ahí estaba él, practicando arduamente los niveles musicales de aquella canción que el Taisho les había entregado para memorizarla sin ningún tipo de error.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Miroku?.- Preguntó Inuyasha, optando por desconectar los amplificadores que de igual manera encendían el micrófono que segundos atrás había empleado para vocalizar.

-Sesshomaru me envió por ti para llevarte y empezar la práctica de esa nueva canción.- Le dijo al tiempo en que revisaba personalmente las partituras que anteriormente empleara el chico parado a un lado suyo.

-¿Ya están todos en la sala?.- Manifestó el músico, terminando de recoger sus pertenencias para poder partir a donde le solicitaban.

-Aun no… necesito ir por Kouga y ese chico nuevo.- Contestó con monotonía, prestando mucha atención de todas y cada una de las reacciones que el menor de los hermanos Taisho adquiría con la sola mención de aquel joven tan peculiar.

-¿Te refieres a Aoi?.- Cuestionó nuevamente, recibiendo solamente el movimiento afirmativo por parte de Miroku.- Ve en busca de Kouga, yo iré por Higurashi, para hallarnos más tarde en la sala de ensayos.- Le dijo apresurado, dejando a su compañero en la completa quietud de la habitación una vez la desertara.

Una risa bastante característica inundo las cuatro paredes de la estancia, esperando sinceramente que Miroku encontrase algo casi tan interesante como lo había hecho él, en el mismo instante en que aprovechándose de su estado de inconsciencia, había despojado de su chaqueta y camisa a ese _"chico"_ conocido por el nombre de _Aoi Higurashi_. Revelándole así una verdad que por ahora callaría para su propia diversión, aceptando formar parte de la mentira que el nuevo integrante de los S.C.201 maquinaba magistralmente a espaldas de todo el mundo.

* * *

Llegó hasta la habitación que se le había asignado a Aoi, percatándose que solo quedaba a escasos metros de la suya. Estaba por colocar una de sus manos sobre la superficie de la puerta para llamar al chico, no obstante, está ya se encontraba levemente abierta, concediéndole la oportunidad de divisar lo que dentro de aquella estancia ocurría, lejos de miradas curiosas que descubrieran el enorme secreto que a partir de ese día, caería sobre sus hombros como una pesada pila de concreto.

Se alejó violentamente del marco de la puerta, recargándose de lleno sobre una de las paredes continuas antes de que sus piernas terminaran de perder el poco equilibrio que aún le permitían mantenerse erguido. Inhaló y exhaló pesadamente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por regular la salida de aire que ante sus oídos se dejaba oír tosca y totalmente descompuesta. Contrajo la mirada con intensidad, reviviendo nuevamente la imagen que a fuego parecía haberse tatuado en su memoria.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.- Articuló con dificultad mientras que sus piernas cedían a la fuerza de gravedad haciéndolo caer directamente al alfombrado. Sin embargo, lo había visto, así que no había cabida a alguna mínima equivocación de su parte.

Pasó una mano por sus negros cabellos intentando relajarse y que la situación no lo afectara, no obstante, para su des fortunio ya era demasiado tarde.

-No puedo creerlo…- Murmuró en plena confusión Inuyasha, pareciéndole estar en una especie de sueño.

Él la había visto, había contemplado fijamente centímetro a centímetro la marfileña piel que había sido expuesta una vez la toalla que protegía el cuerpo del _"chico_", se deslizara suavemente sobre sus hombros desnudos, revelándole una verdad tan contundente, tan brutal y tan definitiva… que sin lugar a dudas, cambiaria drásticamente las cosas de ahora en adelante.

-_Aoi Higurashi_ es… él es… una _**¿chica?.-**_

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Notas de Autor: **_

_Un saludo a todos! De nuevo nos podemos ver ahora con esta nueva historia que aclarando desde un inicio, es una adaptación del conocido drama coreano "You´re Beautiful", quienes ya lo hayan visto podrán ver claramente que no se trata de una copia, sino como lo dije al comienzo, es una adaptación. Esperó sinceramente puedan darle una oportunidad. Estaré esperando sus comentarios, de antemano muchas gracias por tomarse como siempre el tiempo de leer y deseándoles siempre lo mejor, se despide, Lady Akari-520._


End file.
